pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily
'Emily''' is Jessie's first owner in Toy Story 2. She was also mentioned in Toy Story 3. ''Toy Story 2'' In the Toy Story 2 song "When She Loved Me", Jessie tells Woody that she too once had an owner named Emily, who was presumably a fan of Woody's Roundup. During the flashback, Jessie is first shown sitting on a bed as Emily, first seen as a young girl, puts on her cowgirl hat and takes Jessie on a ride on her toy horse, then takes her out on a drive to a tire hanging from a tree on top of a hill, where Emily swings Jessie around in the tire. Emily then spins around with Jessie some more, falling into a pile of leaves. Then the scene cuts to Jessie back on Emily's bed, leaning against a pillow. Emily takes the pillow, causing Jessie to fall under the bed, and Jessie watches in despair as Emily, throughout the years, finds more grown-up activities to do (hinted by make-up and music replacing horses and cowgirl-themed toys, as well as Emily talking with her friends in person or over the telephone). At the same time, it is easy to tell that Emily is growing up as well. The scenes also suggest the 1950s, when westerns were popular, then progresses into the 1960s as colorful acid rock posters adorn Emily's room. Another reference to the 60s is seen when a teenage Emily is seen wearing flare-legged trousers. As the years pass, the bottom of Emily's bed becomes littered with her old, childhood toys. Just as Jessie feels like she has been forgotten, Emily reaches into the bottom of the bed to find Jessie. Jessie then spends one last ride in a car with Emily, but as Emily (now seen to be older as she can operate a vehicle) steps out of her car, she dumps her old toys, including Jessie, into a charity box, and Jessie watches in shock through a hole in the box to see Emily's car drive away. ''Toy Story 3'' As the toys believe Andy has thrown them away, Jessie says, "It's Emily all over again!" Trivia *The tree on top of a hill with a tire swing where Emily takes Jessie to is the same tree from Ant Island in A Bug's Life. *The car Emily is driving or riding in is the same car that Jessie uses to help Buster "relieve himself" at the end of the movie. *Emily's name is mentioned once again in Toy Story 3 when Jessie faces her fear of being thrown away again by Andy. *There is a remote possibility that Emily is actually Andy's mom. She has the same physical build, hair color, and is the right age. (She is seen wearing 50s style saddle shoes, has 60s decorations in her room, and later drives a 70s-era car that Buster uses to relieve himself. She presumably got Andy his Woody doll, even though Woody's Roundup was long since outdated, and she showed no surprise, at least on screen, at seeing Jessie and Bullseye when they became Andy's toys.) Although, if she was born sometime in the early 50's, that would mean she is in her early forties during the movies. *There is also an alternate ending where Emily's car keeps crashing in. *It is possible Emily remembered about Jessie all along (but had other things to do). It should be noted that, if Emily really did drop all those Jessie accessories, she would and should have remembered Jessie. Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Article stubs